Broken Wings EV
by Aroon
Summary: This story is based on a song from "Goethes Erben" Goethe's heirs called "Koma" coma and the story is about Harry's long recovery after he fell into a coma. Nobody knows what happened or why Harry is in a coma. To the surprise of all except of us, of course it is Snape who uncovers the truths.
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Wings**_

This story is based on a song from "Goethes Erben" (Goethe's heirs) called "Koma" (coma) and the story is about Harry's long recovery after he fell into a coma. Nobody knows what happened or why Harry is in a coma. To the surprise of all (except of us, of course) it is Snape who uncovers the truths.

As you realized the song is of course in German, but I tried to translate it into English.

This is a translation from German into English. The German version of this story is posted under my older User-ID TinaHewen (s/3093247/1/Broken_Wings)

_**Prologue**_

I feel the touch  
Hear the words  
See the change of situation  
Can think, quite clearly

The gray veil had already raised.  
The neon light hurts day and night  
the change nearly imperceptible.

The attempt to form a word failed miserably  
The lips cannot obey, they don't get a command.

- the threshold to nothingness  
bound to the now, it's awaiting you  
Coma - the threshold to nothingness  
bound to the now, it's awaiting you

No fibre of my body gives a signal.  
No word leaves my lips.  
No gesture shows my existence;  
the intent locked in my body's grave.  
A grave that lives  
with a soul that dies.  
Buried alive in my own flesh  
with full consciousness

The machines are working well  
keeping me alive  
Helping me to breath  
BUT NOT TO DIE  
the light remains  
THE PAIN TOO  
Because nobody knows about the pain  
JUST ME  
But I cannot scream, I cannot cry  
JUST FEEL

The drilling or the burning  
The hammering or the cutting  
The drilling or the burning  
The hammering or the cutting  
NO I must not cry  
JUST SUFFER

- the threshold to nothingness  
bound to the now, it's awaiting you  
Coma - the threshold to nothingness  
bound to the now, it's awaiting you

.oOo.

_**With broken wings**_

It was night and the birds were already sleeping with their heads under their wings, while the owls were out hunting for mice. The stars blinked and the moon gave his best to light up the landscape below. So the castle was bathed in glittering silver. Majestically, it poked out of its surroundings and defied the darkness solid as a rock. Most of the lights in the castle were out but in one of the rooms it was still on, visible through the windows.

The windows belonged to the office of Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts had no quiet moment at this late hour and he wasn't alone. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley stood around Albus' desk.

"How can we be sure that it is not a cry for attention again? Arthur informed us, that Potter wrote regularly and Mrs. Figg also didn't notice something out of order. It would be typical Potter, and if I recall correctly not the first time that Potter missed the train. The boy probably will arrive on a magic carpet, or something else."

"I really want to believe that, Severus, but I doubt Harry would do something like that. Not in a time of war. He is no longer the little uninformed boy. He knows what is going on out there. I cannot believe he would risk his life in such a way."

"The death of Sirius Black distressed him a great deal. Maybe he doesn't want to come back to school?"

"I had the same idea, Minerva. But it's not Harry to give up that fast. He was also distressed after Cedric Diggory's death but he came around, like he always did and always shall. So I also doubt that this is the reason of his absence."

"I read all the letters he sent to Ron. They were pretty much all the same. I found nothing suspicious in them, accept that he didn't want to see someone and it was clear he was grieving. Ron told me that Sirius offered Harry to come and live with him, as soon as he was cleared. So… maybe Harry is more hurt that he gave away to be. On the other hand, in his last letter he seemed to be eager to come back to Hogwarts."

"Do you have the letters here, Arthur?"

"Yes. I thought you may want to have a look."

Albus took the package and browsed through the letters. Severus grabbed the last of Harry's letters. It was only three days old.

"Hi Ron, GOod thaT the summer is nearly over. It's Boring herE. I'm looking forward to meet you AT Kings Cross. thEN you can tell me about you brothers' shop AGAIN. your Harry"

Severus frowned at the letter. This was really odd. "Didn't you say there was nothing suspicious about the letters?"

All eyes wandered to Severus. "Did you find something?" Albus asked.

"Well, I would say," then he looked at Arthur, "Did you never wonder about Potter's orthography?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but then he shows Arthur the letter in his hand. "I mean the odd arrangement of capital letters."

Severus put the letter down on the desk and borrowed one of Albus' quills. Then he wrote down all the capital letters at the bottom of Harry's message. As he was finished it grew very silent in the room.

Minerva gasped horrified.

"Merlin," whispered Arthur, and Albus looked mournful at the words 'Got beaten again'

.oOo.

"Did you find something helpful?" Albus asked hopefully as Severus entered the office again a few hours later. But Severus didn't answer immediately. His eyes had a dark and angry look.

"Severus?" Albus asked halting.

Now the dark orbs of Severus' eyes bored into the sparkling blue ones of the headmaster. "Did you know with what kind of Muggels Potter grew up?"

Now Albus frowned, "I don't understand."

"They are the worst kind of Muggles I ever met, including my own father!" Severus spat in disgust.

"I knew they had some reservation about wizards. But-"

"Some reservations?" Severus cut the headmaster furiously off, "That's the understatement of the century. How much time did you give yourself to consider, before you decided to stick Potter with these monsters?"

"I'm sure you are over-"

"I am not overreacting, Albus!"

After Severus' outburst it grew silent for a while. Severus tried to calm down again and Albus waited patiently until Severus sat down and spoke in a much calmer and clinical way, "Vernon Dursley told me, that he brought the boy to the train station. He dumped Potter out of the car and vanished without saying goodbye. After I informed him that Potter is missing, he just shrugged his shoulders and told me that it is our problem."

"That's all?" Albus asked unhappy.

Severus frowned again. "All I could find out. But I have the feeling that there was something off. I cannot pinpoint what exactly. Mr. Dursley didn't lie, but I'm sure he didn't tell me everything either. I'll go back and debrief him more closely."

"No. It's okay."

"Okay?" Severus roared again.

"Severus. Would you please calm down? We need to find out, if the muggle police know something."

Severus grid his teeth but nodded.

.oOo.

In the meantime the sun shoved itself above the horizon. The owls seek shelter from the light in dark corners of the forest, while the birds started with their morning tune to wake up the world. A lonely owl was still up. She glided over the hills towards the castle, landed on a windowsill and knocked her beak against the pane of glass. A newspaper clutched tightly in her claws.

On the other side of the glass a girl with bushy brown hairs rubbed tiredly at her eyes while she pushed off her blanket to stand up and let the owl in. The owl hopped into the room and dropped the paper into the girl's hands. Then it spread its wings and was off again.

Hermione closed the window and went back to her bed. There she set down and opened the newspaper. It was the muggle newspaper her parents always read and it was already flipped open on a side with a photo of an injured boy. Under the photo in the handwriting of Hermione's mother stood the words. "Isn't that Harry?"

Hermione dropped her jaw as she started to read the article. Tears started to pool in her eyes. As she was ready with the reading, her hands were shaking. Then she jumped up of her bed and run into the common room screaming "Ron!"

.oOo.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley? What brings you to me at this early hour?" Albus was tired from his sleepless night and he was worried that he still didn't know were Harry Potter was, or what happened. And he wasn't very eager to explain that to Harry's best friends, who obviously were worried also.

"This," Hermione said in a shaking voice and handed the muggle newspaper over.

"What's that?" Albus wondered.

"My mother sent this to me in the morning," the girl explained and then Albus started to read.

"_A boy around the age of fifteen was found in the late evening of September the first in a toilet of London's train station Kings Cross. The body of the boy shows signs of heavy mistreat. The doctors of the St. Pancras Hospital worked several hours to stop the internal bleeding and finally stabilized the boy enough to start excessive treatment. He is still comatose, and the police are still looking for hints to identify the boy. Also, still unanswered is what exactly happened and who committed this vile act." _

Next to the article was a picture of the boy. He looked awful, but it was clear that this boy was indeed Harry Potter.

The headmaster's hand, which held the paper sank down to the table. He starred in disbelief at the two students before him.

"We have to do something!" the girl whispered, fresh tears on her face.

The headmaster nodded slowly and then looked back at the photo in pure horror. What have the Durseys done? How can they be so cruel? Or was it someone else? But who? Surely, if it had been a Death Eater he wouldn't have left the body. So who could it have been?

"Professor?" the voice of the girl pulled Albus out of his musing.

"Yes. I will send someone to pick him up. You two better have breakfast now. There isn't much you can do at the moment. I will inform you as soon as there is news."

Hermione and Ron nodded and left the headmasters office supporting each other.

.oOo.

The sun was shining bright and children were laughing and playing around. Little birds battled over bread crumbs an old woman was feeding to them. It was one of the last warm days of autumn. The leaves started to change into bright reds and yellows and turned the world into a beautiful play of colors.

But nothing of that was seen inside the walls of St. Pancras Hospital which were painted in a sterile white and the windows were soundproof to guarantee perfect silence for the patients. In the intensive care everything was quiet too, except for the puffing and whistling of the machines which were providing the patients their vital needs.

Severus and Poppy were lucky that Harry was the only patient in the room, when they finally found the boy. Poppy gasped at the sight of the teenager. There were bruises everywhere, where not already thick bandages covered the skin from sight.

Both wizards looked up at the boy's forehead to see the lightning bolt shaped scar, to reassure themselves that this boy was indeed Harry Potter. There were many cables that ran from the boy's body to the machines next to the boy.

"What are we going to do? We cannot simply disconnect him from those without putting him in mortal danger." Severus said in a low voice. He was shocked to discover how hard it was to talk with this suddenly thick lump in his throat.

"We have to be very quick. I have the right potions already waiting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but yes, it will still be a risk. But with all the Death Eaters running around there is not much choice, is there?"

Severus gulped. "No" he croaked, and then he tried to clear his throat, "Guess you are right. But still… is there a chance he will be able to breathe by himself?"

Poppy looked deep into the troubled eyes of the potions master. "I can't guarantee anything as long as I don't check myself how damaged his body is. But he has a chance, if you help me. As soon as we are back at Hogwarts, you give him the red and the blue potion, while I will try some healing spells. The faster we are, the better his chances to survive."

Severus nodded, and then looked back down at the battered body.

"Are you ready?" Poppy asked and Severus nodded once again and pulled out the portkey, which would take them directly into the hospital wing. Poppy's hands started moving. First she disconnected the breathing machine, which gave the sound of a balloon loosing air, and then Poppy pulled the tube out of the boy's mouth very carefully.

Harry's limp body didn't react in any way. After Severus removed the sensor which monitored Harry's heartbeat, the beeping noise changed to a continuing whistling sound. Then Severus carefully picked up the far too light boy and placed his and Harry's hand on the portkey. As soon as Poppy's finger also touched the red handkerchief they span away.

"Hurry! Over there!" Poppy said. Harry was laid down and Poppy's wand snapped into her hand. She was working frantically while Severus tried to instill the necessary potions into the boy. After an eternity, which probably wasn't longer than two minutes, Harry took some gulps of air, coughed violently and then sank back against the pillow. He was still unconscious, but he was breathing on his own now.

Poppy sighed deeply, and then she said. "His pulse is weak, but constant. With some strengthening potions we can keep him alive for a while, but if he doesn't wake up soon there may be permanent brain damage."

Severus cringed inwardly as he realized that not twenty four hours ago he probably would have answered dryly, that there will not be much difference to the boy, as he had no brain to start with. But now Severus was shocked to the bone at what he had learned in the last few hours. His world view was suddenly upside down.

He didn't understand how he could have been so blinded by his hatred. He saw it, hadn't he? He saw it in Harry's memories during Occlumency lessons. He just didn't realized what he was seeing exactly, because he was so sure that the precious boy would be pampered by everyone. And now the truth was flung back at his face.

As far as Severus could remember there was not a single happy memory of Harry with his family and Severus was angry with himself now. He probably could have prevented that, but once again he destroyed the boy's live. First with this stupid prophesy he overheard and brought to the Dark Lord and this time because of his blind hate.

How could he have failed this boy, Lily's boy, so much? Hogwarts was the same save heaven to the boy, as it was to the potion master himself. Hogwarts was the only place where Harry could be free. Now Severus could understand the boy's tendency to break rules, and it had nothing to do with arrogance, as Severus believed for so long.

The boy was just spreading his wings a bit and Albus let him, he never told the boy how far he could go. This was one of the reasons why Severus was so determined to stop the boy, but he just made things worse. He should have paid more attention to the reasons why Harry felt the need to spread his wings. He should have known, he should have seen it, he was the same when he came here, but with him, Albus never was so lenient.

"You are right" the sudden near voice startled Severus out of his musing. Albus was standing next to him looking sadly at Harry's injured body.

"We both should have paid more attention. I should have paid more attention to Minerva who warned me not to leave Harry with his relatives, and I should have paid more attention to the boy himself, as he asked me if he could stay at Hogwarts during the summer. I knew he was not happy with his family, but I thought for the protection the blood warts provided it was a small price to pay. I never thought that Harry would need protection from his own family." Albus confessed.

Severus was surprised at the headmaster's words. He never knew Harry asked to stay over the summer. On the other hand who was he to blame anybody? "I shouldn't have mistaken him for his father. I took out my revenge on him. I clipped his wings where I could."

"Well, but it was me, who put him back in his cage every summer, just to be hunted by a raptor. Now we don't know if he ever will be able to spread his wings again."

After that silence filled to room. Both men starred, affected by the small teenager. The boy's chest moved, barely noticeable up and down, to indicate that the boy was still breathing. His eyes were closed and his disheveled hair stood up in all directions. On his forehead the famous lightning bolt scar, which marked the boy as the victim he is, a victim of fear and hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Back

Slowly one leaf after another glided down towards the earth. Autumn moved in all over the country. Heavy rains started and soaked through the ground for days now and created huge puddles where the falling raindrops formed concentric circles. Even the lake at Hogwarts had swelled up about two feet at least. Low grey clouds and wafts of mist hover between the trees and prevent any try of the sun to get through.

Students were running with ducked heads from the green house back into the protecting walls of the castle. It was the last class of the day and Ron and Hermione immediately made their way up to the hospital wing.

The day before their friend finally woke up of his coma, but so far the boy hadn't said a word or reacted to anything or anybody. He was just lying there and starring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think he will be better today?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice.

All Ron could do was to shrug. How was he supposed to know? He had not the slightest idea what Harry went through and therefore could not say if Harry ever would be better again, but he didn't voice his concern. Hermione was worried enough on her own. Every day of the last week after they had found Harry, the girl had sat at Harry's bedside for hours while silently crying.

As the two teenagers entered the hospital wing they spotted a drag clad man sitting at their friend's bed. The man stood up immediately.

"How is he, Professor?" Hermione asked.

The professor studied the two students for a while, before he carefully answered. "Potter's condition is still the same. He is awake, but apart from that nothing changed. He isn't even eating and that's concerning. If he doesn't improve soon we need to send him to St. Mungos."

Hermione bit her under lip to prevent herself of crying in front of Professor Snape, but her eyes watered up nonetheless.

Ron on the other hand looked skeptical at Professor Snape. He didn't understand why the professor suddenly played the worried guy. Wasn't it a bit late for apologies? Although the professor lost his fierceness and sarcasm in class, in Ron's eyes he was still the slimy git of the dungeon.

As soon as the professor left Ron sat down and took Harry's cold hand into his warm one. "Hi mate!" he said, but the other boy showed no reaction. Hermione closed her eyes at this sight. "Oh Harry, please. We miss you so much!" she whispered between her sobs.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ron said depressed, "I haven't realized what you have tried to tell me in your letters. What kind of friend am I?"

No matter what was being said, Harry just laid there, staring nearly unblinking at the ceiling. Nobody knew what was going on inside of Harry's mind. In that way minutes, hours and days passed.

.oOo.

Finally the rain stopped again. Stray raindrops slid from the leaves and towards the ground onto the wet glittering grass. The sun was fighting with some remaining cloud and so the earth beneath changed from dark to light every now and then.

"Hey, Harry. I wish you could see that. Hagrid's class is over. It looks extremely slippery down there. They are all walking very funny. Ups… that was Ron. I guess he needs to change his trousers now." Ginny Weasley was sitting on the windowsill opposite of Harry's bed and explaining to the boy what she could see. She didn't like to sit and stare at him for hours, so instead she talked to him.

During the day Harry's bed was raised up, so the boy was in a sitting position and starring at the opposite wall instead of the ceiling.

It was lunchtime and the mediwitch came in with a tray in her hand with a glass of water and soup. "Okay, Mr. Potter. This is your last chance. You need to eat something." As Madam Pomfrey noticed the girl she said, "Miss Weasley I think lunch starts in a few minutes in the Great Hall. You should be going."

"May I stay?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders. "As you wish." She placed the tray on a small folding table and placed it over Harry's bed. Then she took the spoon and tried to feed the soup to the boy, but Harry's mouth stayed closed.

"Please, Mr. Potter. You have to eat!" Madam Pomfrey started again, but she fell on deaf ears.

Ginny slid down from the windowsill she was sitting and got nearer. She had been sitting exactly in Harry's field of view and as she moved closer Harry's eyes suddenly followed her. The mediwitch gasped surprised but Ginny just grinned. "Hey, you are looking at me!"

Madam Pomfrey stood up and held the spoon towards the girl. "Maybe you should try to feed him." she said. Ginny agreed and took the place the mediwitch just vacated.

Then she fixed Harry with a stern glare. "So? You don't want to eat? It's okay, it's your decision, but you should know, if you are not going to eat this soup, then I will." To bring her point home she ate the first spoon. "Hmm… well, you know what? I hope you don't want to eat this soup, because it is really delicious, and so it will be all for me." She ate a second spoon full of soup and closed her eyes pleasurably.

"You really should try this!" Ginny said and then brought the spoon to Harry's lips. At first nothing happened, but just before Ginny was about to let the spoon sink down again, the lips parted and Ginny put the spoon into the boy's mouth.

Ginny and Madam Pomfrey watched in stunned silence as Harry slowly gulped down the soup. After that the boy looked down taking notice of the bowl in front of him for the first time, and then he looked up at Ginny again.

"More?" the girl asked grinning.

Harry didn't answer, but he let himself be fed.

"I think that will be enough," Madam Pomfrey said, as Harry finally turned his head away from the spoon. She breathed a sigh of relief as she put the tray away. "I think today he took an enormous step back into our world. It is still a long way, but we can hope now, that he will come around."

.oOo.

"Hey Gin', what's the matter?" Ron asked as he spotted his crying sister, coming along the corridor which leads to the hospital wing. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh Ron, it's just… I'm… so happy," Ginny sniffed with beaming eyes. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Did something happen with Harry?" Hermione finally asked.

Ginny nodded her head. "He looked at me. He followed me with his eyes. And… and then he ate. Not much but still. Madam Pomfrey said there is hope Harry will get back into our world."

Hermione gaped astonished. She opened her mouth to say something but then she didn't know what to say and closed it again.

"Do you want to visit him?" Ron asked, but before Hermione could answer, Ginny said, "He is sleeping now. Madam Pomfrey said we can visit him in the afternoon again."

-oxo-

"I'm glad to hear that Harry is recovering," said Dumbledore as Madam Pomfrey informed him of the latest event.

"I admit the Weasley girl has a special way to handle things. Unconventional, but Harry seemed to be responsive to it. He is able now, to recognize his surroundings. He is still not talking though. I'm not sure if he doesn't want to, or if he cannot. The scan didn't show any damage, but that doesn't mean that the boy is still in a kind of shock." the mediwitch explained.

The headmaster shook his head while he looked out of the window. His mind was far away.

The sun finally won her fight and with a strong wind the last remaining clouds were blown away. The birds had some difficulties to maneuver their way through that storm, but they were undeterred by that.

-oxOXOxo-

"You know what? Since start of term the slimy dungeon bat is acting weird. He seemed to be distracted sometimes and today he even gave Gryffindor points." Ron told Harry.

"Yes. I got ten points for my correct answer." said Hermione proudly. "I was the only one who was able to tell the difference between-"

"Yeah, 'Mione, we know you are the best," Ron cut in rolling his eyes. Hermione glared at him, but as she noticed the faint smile on Harry's face she stopped herself from scolding Ron, her eyes tearing up a bit. It was so hard to see her friend and not break out in tears.

Harry was watching them, he was listening and sometimes he was smiling, but then he looked away again, his face a blank mask. No word passed his lips though.

Nobody knew what was going on behind these emerald eyes. Nobody knew what happened at Kings Cross station, or who did hurt Harry so badly. Harry wrote in his letters that he got beaten by his uncle, but in accordance to Vernon Dursley, the boy went into the station alone. His uncle just dropped him there, before driving home again.

Until Harry was ready to talk about it or at least to nod his head to any questions, there was no way in finding out what occurred to send Harry into a coma.

-oxOXOxo-

Soundless, the owl pushed of the tower. The wind was rushing through her wings while she shot towards the ground with extended claws. The small mouse was oblivious to the nearing danger from above and within less than a second it was decided who will live and who will die.

The owl took off again with a triumphal screech and looked for a place to eat her prize. Carefully she landed on a window sill and buried her beak into the meat and started with her meal ignorant to the ongoing on the other side of the window.

There a black haired boy was eating his meal, too. Harry Potter was spooning some soup while Ginny Weasley told him stories from the day. Harry was finally gaining some weight, but he still was far away from well-fed.

Time went by quickly and Ginny had to write a test the next day so she planned to leave Harry earlier to go over her notes again. She hopped down from Harry's bed and said, "I'm on my way. I want to study a bit more for tomorrow."

As she turned around to go, she felt something cold wrapping around her wrist. What shocked her more however was the sudden voice, "Don't."

Ginny froze in her movement and then slowly turned around. Harry's hand was holding her arm lightly and his eyes looked pleadingly up at her. "Don't… go… please!"

It took Ginny some time to overcome her shock. Unbelievable she starred at the boy before her, who was mute for so long time. "You spoke!" she finally said more to herself than to Harry.

A shy smile crossed Harry's face.

"Erm… okay. I guess I can stay a little bit longer if you wish!" Ginny said while retaking her place on Harry's bed. She took Harry's cold hand and squeezed it gently.

Harry turned his head toward his night table and Ginny got the message. "You want some water?" she asked.

"Yes… please!" Harry croaked. His throat was dry and it hurt to use it after so long time.

While Harry drank it grew very silent. Ginny still couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"We thought you won't speak again," she voiced her thoughts.

"Sorry," Harry said and placed the glass back onto the nightstand.

"Do you…" Ginny started and then bit her under lib nervously before she continued. "…remember?"

Harry nodded and whispered "Everything"

"You mean even…" Ginny stopped midsentence unable to find the right words without upsetting Harry too much.

"Everything," Harry repeated looking Ginny straight in the eyes. "Every single thing that happed during my summer. Every beat. Every hit. Every insult. Every…" Harry closed his eyes in pain. When he opened then again he asked "Why…? Why wasn't I allowed to die?"

Ginny nearly sobbed at that. Her hold onto Harry's hand tighten. She had no idea what would make her friend wish to die. "Because there are people who need you" she said in a low voice.

A shadow crossed Harry's eyes and his look hardened. "Yeah. That's it, isn't it? The world needs his hero alive!"

Ginny gasped in shock, "No. I didn't mean that!"

Suddenly Harry smirked coldly, "That is, how things are. It's me, or him. I'm the only one who can fight him. Me, a wreck. How I'm supposed to do that is beyond me."

Finally Ginny understood what Harry was talking about, "You are speaking about the prophesy?"

"Yeah, that damn prophesy!"

"But I thought it got destroyed?" Ginny wondered.

Harry snorted at that, "It got destroyed, but guess what. Dumbledore knew about its content. He knew and he told me… afterwards."

Ginny shivered at the cold voice. The girl could hear and feel all the anger and pain in Harry's words. It grew silent again, because Ginny didn't know what to say next. After some time she felt Harry's hand squeezed hers lightly and looked up again.

"What did you mean?" Harry asked softly but Ginny looked at him in puzzlement. "You said _there are people who need me_. What did _you_ mean by that?"

"Oh." Ginny blushed suddenly. "Just…" She bit her under lip and looked away.

Harry sat up a little straighter and slid nearer to the girl. His hand reached up and gently stroked over her cheek. At that Ginny locked eyes with him and suddenly her skin started to tingle everywhere. Harry moved closer and Ginny froze in surprise. Suddenly she felt Harry's hand stroking her back.

"I never said thank you!" Harry whispered and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"There is no need to thank me. I didn't do anything!" Ginny answered confused by this whole situation.

"You did more than you can guess!" Harry said and then kissed the girl on the lips. Finally Ginny shook herself out of her stupor and kissed back. All of the sudden she broke apart again, buried her face into Harry's shoulder and started crying, her emotions were in turmoil.

She had missed Harry so much. She never had been showing how much this tragedy had affected her. She had pulled herself together and had never allowed herself to cry in front of Harry. When Harry had kissed her moments before, all of her self control crumpled. She was relieved, but the shock about what had happened to Harry was still sitting deep in her bones.

Harry held Ginny in his arms and waited until the girl got herself back under control. As she finally did, she sat up and said: "Sorry."

Harry stiffened at her words, "No, don't start with that, too."

"What?" Ginny asked bemused.

"Don't start apologizing. I can't hear it anymore," Harry admitted. "_Sorry, Harry. – Dear Merlin that poor boy – I'm so sorry._" Harry shook his head angrily. "I hate it. People suddenly apologized for things they never did, or for things, they couldn't prevent, and other just said sorry out of pity, but the people who really could have done something are not apologizing, they are looking away in self pity!

"I hate pity and more so I hate guilty faces. It's not helping me in any way. Neither guilt, nor pity can bring back dead people or heal wounds and they definitely cannot take back the pain you went through. Every time someone looks at me with troubled eyes, I remember what I went through, but I don't want to remember. I want to forget everything!

"The time with you was different though. You never looked at me with guilt or pity. You were just you, all the time. You sat with me and you talked with me with your gentle voice and I listened. Every day I listen to you and I started to miss you whenever you weren't with me. You really mean a lot to me."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said happily and hugged Harry. Then they kissed again.

-oxo-

Later that evening as Harry was alone again, he laid on his bed with a small smile still on his face. He looked out of the window, but it was already dark outside.

Harry's mind was ringing with all the new found emotions. The past few weeks his head had been fogged, but now he could see clearly, like a veil had dropped. He could feel, touch and taste again. His hand went to his lips as he thought back to Ginny's kiss. Her lips had been so sweet and soft.

Harry realized that the next day probably the whole castle would know that he was speaking again. They would be going to demand answers, which Harry still wasn't ready to give. He shuddered, but then he concentrated back on that amazing girl and finally fell asleep.


End file.
